


Celui qui vit

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Series: Pêchés Capitaux [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: A travers les âges, Harry côtoie de nombreuses personnalités. Dont certaines plutôt pécheresses.





	1. Fais quelques chose !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acedia – Paresse
> 
> « La paresse des autres est une menace pour la mienne. » Ylipe
> 
> Option : horloge - « Les minutes qui échappent à celui qui se complaît dans la paresse. »
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Le Silmarillion sont respectivement la propriété de J.K. Rowling et J.R.R. Tolkien ainsi que de Warner Bros.
> 
> Couple : Eru x Harry

_« La paresse des autres est une menace pour la mienne. » Ylipe_

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne possédait plus aucune notion du temps, celle-ci disparaissant lorsque son monde n'était plus mais il pouvait dire que son compagnon était un être paresseux.

La terre, ou plutôt l'univers dans lequel il eût vécu, s'était effondré sur lui-même quelques million d'années après qu'il réunit les Reliques de la Mort. Quand toutes choses finirent de tomber en morceau, il se retrouva seul au milieu de nul part avec à ses côtés un cadavre plus grand que la terre et se dissolvant en poussière.

A partir de là, Harry erra partout et nul part à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas décider d'aller dans une direction ou une autre car il n'y avait absolument rien de visible ou de présent physiquement sauf lui et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger pour avancer. Il pouvait s'étirer, lever les bras, replier ses jambes, sauter et marcher mais jamais il n'avançait. Du moins, il en avait l'impression.

Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, au-dessus de lui et en-dessous de lui. Quand il sautait, il sentait que ses pieds prenaient appuis sur quelque chose mais jamais il ne retombait. Quand il se recroquevillait pour dormir, il ne se baissait pas vers le sol, il se rempliait autour de lui-même et jamais il ne tombait.

Il passait son temps à ne rien voir ni rien entendre. En fait, Harry ne savait même plus s'il pouvait employer la notion de temps. Sans aucun moyen de le voir passer, il ne pouvait que le supposer dans son esprit quand l'ennuie le frappait.

Puis, il vit du changement. Harry se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait rien à voir sauf du gris teinté de beige autour de lui. Alors, quand ce gris devint progressivement noir pour finalement l'envelopper comme dans une nuit sans étoile, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Lentement devant lui, Harry vit des étoiles apparaître. De tailles et de couleurs différentes, elles dessinèrent des formes et remplirent les vides jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve dans la paume d'un être immense, aussi grand que le squelette qui partit en poussière.

\- Qu'es-tu ? s'enquit l'amas d'étoile.

Une étoile dorée et une autre argentée en guise d'yeux, Harry se sentit scruté jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

Maintenant, retenu dans les bras étoilés de celui qu'il savait s'appeler Eru, Harry regardait Ëa être formée par la pensée de son cher et tendre. Il entendit Iluvatar créer des thèmes et assista à leur découverte avec les Ainurs que son amour façonna depuis une idée. Il entendit distinctement une autre musique, provenant d'un Ainu solitaire.

Harry entendit les autres Ainur continuer de chanter la partition d'Eru mais se tromper dans leurs notes, perturbés par leur camarade dissident. Harry se fit la remarque que la musique d'Eru était semblable à ce qu'il aurait appelé de la douce musique fantastique sur Terre. Quant au son venant perturber la partition, il le classerait comme étant de la musique hard rock, peut être même punk. Les deux pouvaient être compatibles mais les partitions d'Eru et de l'Ainu n'étaient pas destinées à pouvoir s'accorder.

Harry sentit son partenaire non pas contrarié mais complètement indifférent à cette perturbation. Il émit son chant plus fort pour couvrir son enfant rebelle mais il n'intervint pas. En fait, Harry sentait Eru être las. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la seul fois où il le vit se mouvoir, ce fut quand il le mit au creux de ses bras. Depuis, Eru n'avait pas bougé une seule fois.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry constata avec irritation, que son compagnon envoyait quelques Ainurs sur Ëa pour s'en occuper pendant que lui resterait à les observer. Il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt une seule fois.

Observant depuis les bras d'Eru, Harry et son compagnon assistèrent à l'aménagement du monde. Ils virent le travail fait par ceux appelés maintenant Valar être détruit par Melkor, le dissident pendant l'écoute de la musique. Ils le virent être chassé dans les sphères extérieures d'Ëa et en revenir avec des alliés pendant une fête des Valar.

Quand Melkor détruisit les lampes, la patience de Harry s'épuisa d'un seul coup.

\- Eru.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faudrait que tu interviennes, avant que tous ne dégénèrent irrémédiablement, dit Harry.

\- J'ai dit que je regarderais. Il n'y a pas besoin que je fasse quoi que ce soit, contre-dit son compagnon.

\- L'horloge tourne, Eru. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien d'Ëa si tu ne fais rien.

\- Chut, Harry. Je suis éternel, il n'y a pas besoin d'intervenir ni de bouger qui ou quoi.

\- Ëa finira par t'échapper, la Vie ira comme elle l'entendra sans tenir compte de toi. Bien que l'existence de ton monde soit liée à ton espérance de vie, tu seras laissé pour compte.

\- …

\- Eru ! plaida Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Peut être plus tard, mon doux humain.

Eru se rendit compte que ses paroles venait de sceller quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ce quelque chose était lié à son doux humain qu'il voyait s'éloigner et partir pour Ëa. S'il n'avait pas été si las, se dit Eru, peut être qu'il lui aurait couru après. Peut être même devrait-il lui courir après pendant qu'il pouvait encore entre ses pleures ? … Il était tellement bien assis sur ses étoiles. Il pourrait lui courir après plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Paresse ou Acédie (en latin Acedia) est un mal de l'âme qui s'exprime par l'ennui, ainsi que par le dégoût pour la prière, la pénitence et la lecture spirituelle.
> 
> Suite à une idée de Blihioma, nous voila (elle et moi) à relever un défi : écrire une histoire pour chaque péché capital avec règles et contraintes. Donc voila, vous avez pu découvrir le premier texte abordant la Paresse ! Pour le travail de Blibli, elle l'a écrit sur Supernatural x Harry Potter.


	2. Nous voudrions tellement te connaître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avarita – Avarice
> 
> « L'avarice est comme le feu, plus on y met de bois, plus il brûle. »
> 
> Option : barrière - « L'avare protège ses biens mais également lui-même de l'avidité des autres. »
> 
> Couple : Melkor x Harry

_« L'avarice est comme le feu, plus on y met de bois, plus il brûle. »_

Au fin fond d'Utumno, Harry marchait tel un lion en cage.

Quand il descendit à Ëa, il pensa pouvoir empêcher Melkor de tout détruire. Ou du moins, limiter les destructions. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Vala le reconnaissent et le garde auprès de lui comme le plus grand trésor de ce monde. Depuis, qu'il se présenta devant le jumeau de Manwë, il n'avait plus vu que les quatre murs de sa chambre.

Il avait une chambre magnifique, spacieuse, avec un balcon donnant sur un lac immense dans un crépuscule éternel. Sur la surface, se reflétait les volcans en activités.

Melkor n'était pas si mauvais quand on le connaissait intimement. Harry ne manquait de rien, il obtenait tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir et même ce qu'il ne désirait pas. Sauf la liberté. Il était gardé au fond d'Utumno, dans la chambre la plus éloignée de l'entrée du château. Aucuns êtres au service du Vala ne l'eut jamais vu ou ne lui eut adressé la parole.

Au début, un Maya du nom de Mairon venait le voir de temps en temps. Harry était en total désaccord avec les projets de Melkor et bien que Mairon lui était dévoué, il était aussi de bonne conversation. Le Maya était presque avide de sa compagnie. Ils passèrent de long moment à parler et même à débattre sur divers sujets. Jusqu'à ce que Melkor les voit assis ensemble. Il chassa violemment Mairon des chambres avant de prendre Harry contre lui pour le garder ainsi toute la nuit.

Il eut beau tempêter, Melkor fit la sourde oreille et à partir de ce moment, cacha Harry dans ses chambres privées pour qu'il puisse être le seul à le voir et à lui parler.

Melkor le comblait encore de divers biens, pour qu'il soit toujours heureux disait-il mais il s'était mis à demander des petites choses. Rien de méchants pensait Harry. Le Vala venait certains soirs à lui et le collait, le prenant dans ses bras, exigeant d'Harry qu'il... le câline. Au début, Harry trouva cela bizarre venant de Melkor mais il ne s'en soucia guère longtemps. Puis, certains matin, le Vala vint à lui pour qu'il le coiffe.

Harry trouvait cela étrange. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était étrangement gentil avec lui, lui accordant de nombreuses attentions, voulant même le rendre vraiment heureux. Pourtant, il ne lui accorderait pas la liberté. Le Maître de la Mort pouvait partir de lui-même, étant assez puissant pour faire ce qu'il voulait, même contre le pouvoir du Vala sombre. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas tenir tête à Melkor de cette façon. Il voulait comprendre cet enfant d'Eru qui semblait chercher son amour.

Un soir, Melkor essaya d'embrasser Harry. Il fut repoussé.

\- Pourquoi essayes-tu de m'embrasser ? Le fait que je sois là n'est-il pas assez ? se fâcha Harry.

\- C'est ce que font les personnes qui s'aiment, Harry. Comme Tulkas le fit à Nessa, dit le Vala en étant certain que c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.

\- Eh bien, moi, je ne t'aime pas.

Harry regretta ses paroles quand il vit Melkor ouvrir grand ses yeux et qu'ils se remplirent d'eau. Le seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et partit de ses chambres, n'y revenant pas pendant de nombreux jours. Ce fut Mairon qui lui apporta ses repas depuis lors mais jamais le Maya ne le regarda avec sympathie ou ne lui parla. Ses regards étaient un étrange mélange de colère et de désir malheureux.

Cette réaction n'était pas en adéquation avec tous ce que Harry eut connu du Vala ou du Maya. Il était gardé caché du regard et de la connaissance de tout le monde et tout ce que demandait Melkor de lui était de l'affection.

Lorsque Melkor revint dans ses chambres, Harry voulu que toute cette affaire s'éclaircisse.

\- Pourquoi me gardes-tu prisonnier ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier, le contre-dit Melkor. Je te garde à l'abri du regard des autres Valar.

\- Alors, pourquoi me gardes-tu du regard de tes frères ?

\- Père à fait l'erreur de t'abandonner et je ne ferais pas la même chose. Si mes frères te voyaient, ils te voudraient aussi et je n'ai pas envie de te partager. Je veux te garder pour moi seul, s'énerva Melkor. Si celui qui se plut à nous créer et être notre père devait revenir te chercher, il serait déçu car j'aurais pris sa place ! Tu es à moi !

Ce soir-là, ce fut Harry qui fuit les chambres de Melkor. Il ne savait ni comment ni où mais il transplana. Il apparut dans la chambre qu'il occupa au début de sa captivité. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, il entendit le cri de Melkor remplit de souffrance et de désespoir.

Harry souri à lui-même. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, pourtant maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait cela évident. Melkor avait un complexe d'Œdipe. Il le reconnu comme étant l'être qu'Eru tenait dans ses bras tout le temps de la création, il le prenait pour un parent. Il aima Eru et Melkor voulut l'aimer aussi. Mais personne ne lui a dit comment aimer un parent, le seul exemple d'amour que le Vala eut de toute son existence fut le mariage de Tulkas et Nessa, juste avant la destruction des lampes.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et se referma sur une silhouette élancée. La pièce s'éclaira quand la chevelure du visiteur s'alluma, permettant à Harry de distinguer Mairon.

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant, avant que Melkor ne pense à te chercher dans cette chambre. S'il te trouve, il te gardera caché jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Se levant, Harry vint à la rencontre de Mairon. Le Maya était plus grand que lui, physiquement parfait. Il évoquait à Harry un sentiment familier, la chevelure rousse aidant sûrement beaucoup.

Semblant comprendre son regard, Mairon pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, les regardant tendrement.

\- C'est toi qui a inspiré à Eru cette couleur de cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce que celui qui aurait put être notre père imaginait ou désirait mais nous tous, les Ainur dans notre ensemble, avons été créé par lui et par toi. Nous te désirons tous, nous souhaitons tous connaître ardemment notre autre créateur mais étant toujours dans les bras d'Eru, jamais nous ne l'avons vu ou connu. Nous sommes tous avide de faire la connaissance de celui que nous pourrions appeler mère. Nous sommes avide de garder Mère pour nous seul car nous ne l'avons jamais vu et nous voudrions tellement l'avoir sans la partager avec un de nos frères. Je ne suis pas une exception, si je le pouvais, je te cloîtrerais derrières d'immenses barrières pour que personne ne puisse t'avoir hormis mois.

\- M'enfermerais-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Non. Melkor l'a fait et tu n'es pas heureux. Notre mère n'est pas heureuse retenue contre son gré, bien qu'elle puisse fuir à son aise. Alors je la laisse partir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Etat d'esprit qui consiste à ne pas vouloir se séparer de ses biens et richesses.
> 
> Voici donc la suite de ce défis ! J'espère que ces petits textes vous plaisent. Faut dire aussi qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de x-over entre le Silmarilion et HP par ici. Pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup plus sur AO3 non plus...
> 
> N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le travail de Blihioma aussi ! Elle réalise se défit entre les fandoms de Supernatural et Harry Potter.
> 
> Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou follow cette histoire ! Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review est toujours appréciée !
> 
> Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur et les textes de ce défis sont publiés à chaud, je m'excuses pour les fautes qui traînassent ici.


	3. Je te l'avais dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gula – Gourmandise
> 
> « La gourmandise commence quand on a plus faim. » Alphonse Daudet
> 
> Option : bol - « Le gourmand tel un insatiable mange tout ce qui pourrait, de son avis, complimenter son estomac. »
> 
> Couple : Harry x Finarfin

_« La gourmandise commence quand on a plus faim. » Alphonse Daudet_

\- Harry, j'ai mal, geignit le troisième prince des Noldor en serrant son ventre.

Allongé dans le lit de sa suite à Alqualondë, Arafinwë souffrait du festin de la veille.

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit que tu mangeais trop hier soir. En plus de te dire que ces crustacés ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, réprimanda Harry.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait pas été servi de la nourriture avariées à la table du roi des Teleri.

Arafinwë se tut après cela, gémissant de douleur.

\- Alors c'est peut être les quatre desserts et les deux parts de gâteau qui ne passent pas ? proposa gentiment Harry en s'asseyant à côté de l'elfe.

-Ahaaaa, pleura le prince. Ne t'assoie pas ici, tu fais bouger le matelas.

Harry roula des yeux. Évidement que son ami aurait des nausées après son repas pantagruélique !

Assit à côté du prince, Harry regarda son ami misérable. Arafinwë s'était réveillé peu avant avec un horrible mal de ventre. L'elfe vint jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait non loin de la suite du prince pour finalement s'effondrer dans le lit de son valet personnel, ami et amant occasionnel.

\- Ou alors, est-ce l'un des deux plats ou l'une des cinq entrées que tu as mangé qui fut de trop ? renifla Harry.

\- Me parle pas de manger..., râla le prince. En plus, tous avaient l'air si bon et étaient si délicieux.

\- Alors ne t'en prend qu'à toi même, mon ami. En attendent, avale ça, ordonna Harry en tendant un bol vers le malade.

\- Non, je ne veux pas quoi que soit du bol ! Même pas le bol. Je me sens mal...

Harry posa le bol sur la table de chevet et leva légèrement le prince qu'il cala contre les oreillers. Il reprit le bol, but un peu de son contenu et embrassa son ami. Arafinwë se laissa faire, trop mal pour protester contre ce baiser et curieux de savoir ce qu'aller faire son amant. Lentement, le baiser s'approfondit pour qu'un liquide chaud et mentholé envahisse la bouche du plus jeune. Arafinwë déglutit par automatisme mais cassa leur étreinte, surpris.

Harry s'éloigna, un sourire vicieux et victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'un thé à la menthe ? Cela aiderait ton estomac, cajola Harry, massant d'une main tendre le ventre du malade.

\- Peut être que... il me reste un peu de place pour un thé gourmand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : la gourmandise est le désir d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables, qui peut être considéré comme un défaut ou une faute.
> 
> Hello ! C'est toujours le petit défi des Péchés Capitaux que je fais avec Blihioma, qui a choisi de le faire entre Supernatural et Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son travail, même si vous ne connaissez pas Supernatural (je dois être la seule paumée dont c'est le cas). Ses textes m'ont convaincus de m'intéresser à la série en tout cas ! XD  
> Comme toujours, c'est posté plus ou moins à chaud et sans bêta-lecteur, je vous présente par conséquent mes excuses pour les fautes qui se promènent.


	4. Il est à moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invidia – Envie
> 
> « Il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié. » Hérodote
> 
> Option : lampe - « La lumière attire l'envieux comme un papillon vers sa mort. »
> 
> Couple : Thingol x Harry

_« Il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié. » Hérodote_

Lors de la fuite des Noldor, Arafinwë n'avait pas suivi sa famille en Beleriand, il fallait bien qu'un des princes noldorin gouverne ceux qui restaient en Aman. Ce ne serait pas ses frères, aussi belliqueux et bouffis d'orgueil l'un que l'autre, qui resteraient. Mais sachant que ses enfants partaient aussi, il confia la tâche à son valet personnel, meilleur ami et toujours amant occasionnel, bien qu'il soit marié, de veiller sur ces enfants pour lui. Ce qui expliquait que Harry soit en ce moment même assis avec Finrod, Orodreth, Aegnor et Angrod dans un salon avec le roi de Beleriand face à eux. Le grand oncle des elfes sur lesquels il devait garder un œil.

Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Thingol, il l'avait dit à ses charges. L'elfe gouvernait son royaume correctement mais il avait un attrait pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, notamment les maudits Silmarili.

\- Harry, sourit le roi, je me disais récemment que vos yeux sont aussi beaux que ce que l'on pourrait attendre des Silmarili.

Harry se renfrogna au compliment. Le roi ne l'intéressait pas, Arafinwë fut bien plus bel elfe que lui, sans oublier de dire qu'il était marié. Certes, il fut en couple avec le troisième prince des Noldor alors qu'il était aussi marié mais leur relation datait de bien avant son union avec Eärwen. Donc... le roi ne l'intéressait pas.

Thingol de son côté, ne voulait vraiment pas voir dans son royaume des enfants du peuple noldorin, même si cinq d'entre eux fussent ses petits neveux, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Melian quand Galadriel laisserait enfin sa femme tranquille. Le problème résidait dans le fait que ce bel inconnu, aussi beau qu'un Silmaril, ne voudrait pas laisser ces demi-noldor. Plutôt  _ses_  demi-noldor...

Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'heure où tous dorment, Thingol vit sa chance.

Le beau Silmaril vivant montait la garde devant les chambres des parasites blonds au sang seulement à moité telerin. Sans parler du quart noldor et du quart vanyarin. Des métisses... pensa Thingol en les méprisant. S'il pouvait seulement le kidnapper, personne n'en saurait rien. Pas même sa femme.

Doucement, il se faufila derrière l'homme dans l'espoir de l'assommer quand l'étranger parla.

\- Arafinwë, si tu savais à quel point la famille de tes fils ici est laide. Il n'y a bien que leur grande cousine et sa mère qui sont aimable. Thingol est pourri jusqu'à la moelle par l'envie. Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe si laid intérieurement. Beaucoup disaient que Fëanaro fut trop cupide, trop orgueilleux, trop envieux mais lui, pourtant, il était beau. Elwë est juste laid. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il envie tant de tes fils, mais cela lui fait un masque bien affreux. On pourrait croire à un orc quelque fois, quand il me regarde. Ses yeux devenant noir d'envie, ses traits prenant l'aspect d'un prédateur qui ne rêve que de me voir en captivité dans une des ses chambres. Je suis content que cette attention malsaine soit sur moi et non pas sur tes enfants. Peut être pourrais-je dire nos enfants ? Après tout, on s'aime.

Thingol aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry à la fin de son monologue et n'y tint plus. Il retourna  _son_  Silmaril Vivant et l'embrassa de force. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres qu'il désirait si ardemment pour lui et ouvrit un passage dans la bouche du plus petit en les mordant sauvagement.

Harry, sur le point de répliquer à l'attaque, perdit ses moyens face au viol buccal qu'il subissait. Même Melkor l'eut embrassé chastement et doucement, sans désir de lui nuire. Ici, son agresseur lui faisait mal.

Se débattant de l'emprise, ils finirent par percuter la porte derrière eux et basculèrent dans l'anti-chambre à grand fracas. Le bruit ameuta les quatre frères et la sœur qui séparèrent le roi de leur valet personnel.

\- Encore vous ! s'énerva Thingol. Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser cette personne alors qu'il y plein de Noldor pour vous servir ?! dit-il, son visage se tranformant en un masque enlaidi par l'envie. Non, il faut que vous me preniez la plus belle chose qui passe dans mon royaume !

Harry fut mis derrière Galadriel et Aegnor, les plus jeune enfants de son amant, alors que les trois aînés, épées sorties, s'avançaient devant le roi.

\- Personne, vous m'entendez ?, personne, et je dit bien personne !, n'a le droit de faire du mal à Atya ! feula Finrod.

\- Atya ? questionna Thingol. Pourtant je ne vois nul trace d'Arafinwë.

\- Atto, parla Angrod, est Arafinwë. Ammë est Eärwen.

\- Atya est Harry. Il a toujours été là, finit Orodreth.

\- Je vois. Peut être pourriez-vous considérer de partager votre Atya, proposa Thingol un œil sur les épées pointées vers lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre femme soit ravie de vos actions ce soir, intervint Galadriel.

\- Ce que je veux pour mon désir personnel ne regarde en rien Melian ! Et toi, mon Silmaril Vivant, on en reparlera demain, je vous attends tout les six dans la salle du trône demain matin pour avoir levé vos épées contre votre roi.

Sur ces mots, le roi Elu Thingol partit, drapé dans son manteau gris. Toute fois, il entendit des mots bien étranges, dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, venant de Harry quand il fut plus loin dans le couloir.

-  _Elwë Elu Thingol, moi, Maître de la Mort,_ _une fois_ _compagnon de Eru Iluvatar, je te condamne à une mort atroce et indigne de toi._

Le roi gris fit poster des gardes devant les portes de l'appartement, mais les cinq Arafinwion purent passer avec l'aide de la maya Melian. Elle n'approuvait pas les actions de son mari et bien qu'elle aurait souhaité la présence de sa mère plus longtemps, elle ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse ou apeurée comme ce fut le cas quand elle vint les voir au petit matin.

Thingol ne revit jamais celui qu'il appelait son Silmaril Vivant, il entendit parler des royaumes que créèrent les cinq demi telerin mais jamais ne parvint à ses oreilles où l'étranger ce fut réfugiée. Petit à petit, il se sentit sombrer dans la folie et la convoitise. Ne sachant pas où pouvait être Harry et personne ne sachant où il serait, il tourna sa convoitise vers les Silmarili. Eux, il savait où les trouver. Ils seraient aussi beau que son Silmaril Vivant et ils ne pourraient pas fuir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Volonté de posséder sans nécessiter et s'oppose alors au besoin.
> 
> Vocabulaire en Quenya :  
> Atto = Père, Papa  
> Atya = Papa  
> Ammë = Mère  
> Un Silmaril / Des Silmarili
> 
> Voila donc le quatrième texte de ce défis ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à aller lire les défis de Blihioma (Supernatural x Harry Potter). Si elle n'était pas là, je n'aurais très certainement pas fais de défis ! ^^
> 
> Encore une fois, ce texte est publié à chaud et sans bêta-lecteur donc il est tout à fait possible qu'il y ait encore des fautes qui se promènent.
> 
> Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce texte sur le péché de l'envie, mais l'histoire a prit vie et s'est échappée de mes mains. J'ai essayé de la garder en ligne mais elle a fait un peu ce qu'elle voulait. J'espère donc que sa correspond au péché. Et que Thingol n'est pas, trop, OOC. Bien que je l'ai toujours vu comme un elfe plutôt envieux. Quelle idée aussi, que de convoiter un Silmaril en échange de la main de sa fille...


	5. Tout est de ta faute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ira – Colère
> 
> « La colère est née pour la destruction commune. » Sénèque
> 
> Option : tisonnier - « Le coléreux se déchaîne dans sa cage, ne faisant qu'en renforcer sa solidité. »
> 
> Couple : Maedhros x Harry

_« La colère est née pour la destruction commune. » Sénèque_

La journée était affreuse. Le temps, d'un gris méchant, déversait des trombes d'eau depuis les nuages desquels des rafales de vent à réveiller les morts en descendaient. L'ambiance dans la chambre du premier fils de Fëanor à l'image du temps complétait le tableau gris.

Harry, après avoir fuit Doriath avec les cinq Arafinwion, voyagea longtemps entre les royaumes fondés par les quatre fils. Il vit les profondeurs de Nargothron creusées par Finrod dans lequel il habita avec Orodreth et vit les belles cités de Dorthonion où Aegnor et Angrod décidèrent de s'établir. Galadriel les quitta plus tôt et partit très loin dans l'est avec un elfe de Doriath qui les rejoignit dans leur fuite du royaume. Ils formaient un couple heureux et Harry ne doutait pas que eux, contrairement aux quatre frères, n'auraient nul besoin de lui.

D'abord, ce fut Finrod qui mourut. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de remplir un serment, même si c'était pour accompagner l'homme qui eut la sottise d'accepter de voler un Silmaril pour Thingol afin d'avoir la main de sa fille. Puis ce fut au tour d'Angrod et Aegnor de mourir au début de la bataille de Dagor Bragollach. Harry ne fut pas présent car il tentait de maintenir Orodreth à flot, hors des magouilles politique de Celegorm et Curufin pour prendre le pouvoir à Nargothron.

Finalement, ne pouvant être partout à la fois, Harry décida de sortir lui-même les deux Fëanorion de la ville souterraine. Quand la chose fut faites, il lui vint aux oreilles que les deux elfes chassés eurent tenté de kidnapper Luthien, fille de Thingol. Apparemment, il ne pouvait même pas compter sur eux pour rentrer chez leurs frères sans ennuis !

Venant d'apprendre la mort d'Angrod et Aegnor peu de temps auparavant et Orodreth étant inconsolable, il décida contre toute logique de ramener les deux frères à leur aîné directement. Foutu famille immense ! Maudit soit Arafinwë qui aimait aussi ses neveux ! Il n'aurait pas voulu que malheur leur arrivent. Même s'ils s'étaient maudit très bien tout seul, sans problème et comme des grands !

Il passa donc prendre Celegorm et Curufin par la peau du cou puis les déposa magiquement aux pieds de Maedhros.

Maedhros et Maglor furent surpris de voir le valet personnel de leur oncle apparaître de nul part avec leurs frères, ils ne savaient rien de sa venu en Beleriand. Mais les quatre Fëanorion n'avait jamais vu Harry en colère, peut être agacé tout au plus, bien qu'il paraisse surtout fatigué en ce moment.

A Nargothron, le temps passant, Orodreth ne se releva pas de la perte de ses frères. La ville finit même pas être guidée par un homme, Turin fils de Hurin.

Un soir, Harry ferma les yeux sentant qu'il devait partir. La cité nageait dans le chaos, ce qui l'embêtait quelque peu. Il savait que Nargothron devait tomber, Eru lui-même l'en informa quelques années plus tôt. Laisser Orodreth seul, alors qu'il avait promis à Arafinwë de prendre soin de ses enfants, dont trois qu'il échoua, lui donnait un sentiment d'échec. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix, c'était Eru qui décidait du destin ici et il a prévu la chute de Nargothron alors, ainsi soit-il !

Il partit tout de même après avoir tout expliqué à Orodreth. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs ravie que la cité tombe enfin, il n'avait jamais voulu la gouverner. Par ailleurs, il relâcha Harry de son engagement auprès de sa famille. Le dernier Arafinwion voulait rentrer chez lui et il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour rentrer en Aman, la mort.

Harry partit donc et transplana directement là où il savait trouver les Fëanorion. Quitte à être libre autant voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose dans ce conflit maintenant. Ce qui l'amenait aujourd'hui devant Maedhros.

\- Maedhros calme-toi ! cria Harry derrière le géant roux qui ne sembla pas l'entendre.

L'elfe était dans une rage noire rarement atteinte, la chambre sans dessus dessous et les meubles brisés.

\- Nelyafinwë Maitimo écoute-moi, s'époumona Harry.

Le premier né de Fëanor se retourna, brandissant un tisonnier dans sa seule main.

\- Et ne me jette pas le tisonnier à la tête !

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par ses noms ! rugit l'elfe.

\- Pourtant, ce sont tes prénoms, contrat Harry.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, c'est tout.

Sur ses mots Maedhros parut se calmer s'assayant sur le lit mais Harry le connaissait plus tôt bien pour avoir fréquenté son lit depuis presque quarante ans. La flamme de sa colère couvait à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareille, dit doucement Harry passant derrière l'elfe pour lui masser les épaules. Certes, Elwing t'a envoyé promener et elle ne veut pas te le rendre mais cela ne sert à rien de détruire le mobilier.

Maedhros souffla fort par ses narines, mais ne dit rien.

Harry continua de masser son amant, s'attardant sur le dos de cet elfe trop grand pour sa propre santé. Doucement, il avança vers le bras droit puis vers le moignon qu'il massa, calmant ainsi la douleur fantôme de sa main perdue. Maedhros ramassa Harry sur ses genoux quand celui-ci passa devant le siège.

\- D'après toi, que devrais-je faire alors ? demanda-t-il en laissant son moignon dans les mains expertes de celui qui fut un jour le valet personnel de son oncle.

\- Peut être pourrais-tu envoyer l'un de tes frères, le plus discret, voler le Silmaril pendant son sommeil ?

L'elfe roux se tendit un court instant à la mention de la pierre lumineuse.

\- Le serment ne sera pas...

\- Le serment ne sera pas quoi ? Satisfait ? Il ne demande que le Silmaril -arrête de tressaillir à ce nom ! - dans vos mains. Il ne demande aucun acte de guerre sanglant ou meurtre de quelqu'un.

\- Tu ne comprend pas, se rebiffa Maedhros. Il nous ronge de l'intérieur, il nous oblige à-

\- Il ne vous oblige à rien du tout, sauf récupérer les créations de votre père ! Il y a plein de manière différentes de satisfaire le serment sans tuer ou massacrer-

\- Tu ne vas pas revenir sur ce sujet ! s'énerva l'elfe.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit ! contra Harry.

\- Je te vois venir ! Et tu n'es pas le seul à regretter ce qui est arrivé à Eluréd et Elurín ! Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à parler des erreurs commises, parlons donc des tiennent ! s'énerva Maedhros.

En se relevant de sa chaise, il fit presque tomber Harry qui le regarda user le tapis encore une fois.

\- Voyons voir, dit le rouquin en le regardant l'œil mauvais.

Ce regard, Harry ne l'aimait pas. C'était celui que portait les Fëanorion lorsqu'ils se laissaient submerger par le serment. Il semblerait que ce dernier ait, en quelque sorte, une vie propre et un amour des massacres sanglants. Ainsi qu'une haine de toute chose le contrariant et n'allant pas dans son sens.

\- Pour faire simple, commença Maedhros en s'arrêtant devant son amant, tout est de ta faute.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ça peut être-

\- Si tu t'étais laissé faire avec Thingol, continua l'elfe sans remarquer l'interruption ou le blanchiment de son amant, jamais il n'aurait voulu un Silmaril. Jamais il n'aurait demandé à Beren un Silmaril en échange de la main de sa fille. Jamais Celegorm et Curufin n'auraient été chassé de Nargothron puisque jamais Luthien n'aurait eu à poursuivre Beren parti en quête d'un Silmaril et jamais Celebrimbor n'aurait renié son père, notre famille ! Jamais le massacre de Doriath n'aurait eu lieu. Jamais mes frères Celegorm, Caranthir et Curufin y seraient morts. Jamais les jumeaux de Dior n'auraient été abandonné dans une forêt où ils sont plus que probablement morts eux aussi. Et jamais je n'aurais besoin d'attaquer le Sirion et massacrer d'autres elfes innocents où Elwing fille de Dior vit avec, parait-il, ses fils jumeaux. Tout est de ta faute !

Harry recula petit à petit sous les assauts de Maedhros. Il était pâle comme la lune, son amant sous-entendant qu'il aurait dû laisser Thingol le violer.

Se retournant, il prit d'assaut la porte et fuit loin des Fëanorion restant. Les paroles de Maedhros, aussi fausses soient-elles, avaient un goût de vérité amère. Le goût d'une possibilité qui, si elle s'était réalisée, aurait évité bien des pertes.

Maedhros repris ses esprit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire à la seule personne, autre ses frères, qui voyait en lui un être avec des sentiments et qui passait outre ses cicatrices et déformations. Courant à la porte de sa chambre puis à celle de la forteresse, il ne trouva nul trace d'Harry. Il chercha dans tous les bâtiments mais même les affaires de son amants n'étaient plus là.

Effectivement, le serment pouvait très bien se débarrasser de ceux qu'il considérait comme gênant sans effusion de sang, nota Maedhros avec ironie. Son amant venait de prouver son hypothèse et il en fut la première et seule victime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : Affirmation de sa personne ou d'une volonté personnelle, émotion résultant d'un manque, d'une frustration ou d'une blessure physique ou psychique
> 
> Hey ! Nous voilà de retour ! Et cette fois avec la colère !
> 
> Bon, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait dire à Maedhros et n'allez pas penser que je considère ce personnage ainsi. En fait, c'est l'un de mes préférés (aussi, il cadre parfaitement avec l'apparence que je donnerais à l'homme idéal selon mes goût... û.Û).
> 
> N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil au travail de Blihioma ! Parce que c'est toujours un défi que nous réalisons conjointement. Elle l'écrit sur Supernatural x Harry Potter.
> 
> Ce texte est encore et toujours posté à chaud et sans bêta-lecteur, donc il y a toujours des fautes en libertés. Je m'en excuses.


	6. Enfin quelqu'un s’intéresse à leur sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luxuria – Luxure
> 
> « La luxure n'égare pas les gens, les gens s'égarent eux-mêmes. » Proverbe
> 
> Option : boxer en dentelle - « La luxure ne s'épanouit que si deux personnes partagent ce vice. »
> 
> Présence d'un lemon et de diverses scènes de sexe entre hommes dans ce chapitre ! Les personnes n'aimant pas ce genre de chose sont invités à ne pas lire ce chapitre.

_« La luxure n'égare pas les gens, les gens s'égarent eux-mêmes. » Proverbe_

Harry retourna à la forêt de Doriath.

Il reprochait à son amant la mort des jumeaux de Dior, le petit-fils de Thingol, mais il reconnu que, hormis lui reprocher cela, il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour retrouver ces enfants.

Cela faisait maintenant trente ans que le Sac de Doriath eut lieu, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il retrouve les enfants en vie, ils seraient des hommes maintenant, mais au moins pourrait-il chercher leur squelette et les enterrer correctement. A l'aide d'une variante de Pointe au Nord, il se mit en marche entre les arbres. Le sort ne permettait pas de pointer quelque chose d'animal qui soit vivant, seulement du végétal, du minéral ou animal mort.

Harry prit la direction que lui indiquait sa baguette pour trouver « squelette d'enfant ». Ce n'était pas extrêmement joyeux mais le sort le guida jusque dans le cœur de la forêt, au centre de Menegroth où sa magie s'agita et pointa tous les squelettes dans la ville.

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas cette ville où Thingol l'agressa, se faire pointer tous les morts ne le rendait que plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, il arrêta le sort, la recherche ne donnant rien. Il était étrange que sa magie ne lui obéisse pas correctement, pourtant il n'avait aucun problème à jeter un Lumos dans les zones sombres ou un Alohomora face aux portes fermées.

Bientôt, le soleil se coucha rendant le lieux encore plus sinistre. Harry était persuadé de sentir des regards l'épiant. Ils venaient de partout et nul part à la fois, pourtant il était sûr que les orbites vite des crânes le scrutaient. Il fut même sûr qu'à un moment, il vit les mânes d'un elfe s'élever quand il entra dans le champ de vision des orbites. Harry partit très vite dans la pièce suivante.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur des morts, après tout il est le Maître de la Mort, mais Menegroth était un endroit particulièrement terrifiant entre ses arbres mourant et tombant en décrépitude ou ses constructions fêlées. Quand il marchait sur du bois, celui-ci gémissait comme si ses pas l'assassinaient sauvagement.

Cependant, en traversant quelque chose de particulièrement froid et blanc dans une grande salle, il se retourna d'horreur, il n'était jamais agréable de marcher dans un fantôme.

\- Ça alors, Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné de voir le fantôme de Celegorm devant lui.

\- Je cherche les corps d'Elured et d'Elurin.

\- Oh, je vois, sourit sournoisement le troisième Fëanorion. Mes précieuses charges. Ce fut mon plus grand regret, que personne ne les retrouve, expliqua tristement l'elfe. Ils sont dans la chambre tout en haut, valet d'Arafinwë.

Sur ces mots, Harry sentit l'âme de Celegorm partir du squelette à ses pieds.

\- Fais attention à toi dans cette forêt, l'anneau de Melian fut une grande protection mais elle empêcha ce qui devait mourir de partir correctement, dit le fantôme en disparaissant.

Qu'elle drôle de mise ne garde mais cela expliquerait toutes les présences que Harry ressentait mais ne voyait pas. Peut être les âmes des elfes étaient-elles piégées par les reste de l'anneau de Melian ?

Harry partit vers les escaliers qu'il savait mener aux chambres de la familles royales. En montant, il pensait entendre des bruits, ce qui était impossible dans ce pays fantôme, pourtant arrivé dans le couloir il fut obligé d'accepter qu'il y avait des soupirs s’échappant d'une des chambres.

S'approchant doucement de la porte, baguette à la main, Harry vit un spectacle absolument dépravant. Sur le lit aux draps défraîchie, un elfe, grand et élancé, aux cheveux noirs tombant très loin sur le lit, comme s'il ne les avait jamais coupé, s'offrait une fellation à lui même, les jambes maigres aux muscles secs en grand écart, le dos roulé sur lui-même et la bouche occupée à cajoler son sexe.

Un grognement de satisfaction échappa à l'individu et un autre grognement lui répondit, plus loin dans la chambre, au-delà des portes et de la vision d'Harry.

\- 'rin, viens. Viens m'aider mon frère, supplia la voix cachée.

Lâchant son membres dans un son humide, Rin tapota l'espace entre ses jambes.

\- Viens 'red.

Apparut alors un autre elfe, copie conforme du premier, qui s'installa devant son frère. A quatre patte sur le lit, il leva ses fesses, les présentant à son miroir après lui avoir remis ce qui semblait être des boules de geisha. Celui en grand écart entreprit d’insérer les objets dans son frère avec pour but de le faire gémir outrageusement le plus possible.

Harry regarda les jumeaux entreprendre diverses activités sexuelles sans jamais que l'un ou l'autre ne pénètre son frère.

Quand un rayon de lumière l'éblouit, Harry recula précipitamment dans le couloir, étonné de voir le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de la chambre des frères. Par ailleurs, ces derniers venaient de s'écrouler dans le lit, endormis. La fatigue le frappa aussi lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait passé la nuit à se rincer l’œil et que cela lui plut. Son pantalon humide en témoignait bien qu'il ne se soit pas touché.

Silencieusement, Harry partie vers l'aile des invités dans l'optique de se reposer. Il irait voir les frères plus tard ce jour-là.

Ce faisant, Harry ne put parler aux jumeaux. En revenant, il découvrit une chambre vide, le lit fait et innocent de toutes traces de la nuit précédente. Il attendit dans le couloir et fut récompensé quand ils montèrent l'escalier, les bras remplie de nourriture. Ne l'ayant pas vue, Elured et Elurin retournèrent dans la chambre et posèrent tout sur le lit.

Harry nota qu'ils étaient vêtu de ce qu'il pourrait appeler un boxer, en dentelle si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Où avaient-ils put trouver de la dentelle pour ce faire pareil vêtement ?!

Regardant depuis le pas de la porte, les frères entamèrent une nouvelle séance de sexe. D'une manière originale.

Une pomme coupée en quartier fut introduite dans l'un des jumeaux, les excitants tout les deux. Harry espérait qu'elle ne serait pas mangé. L'opération fut réalisée sur l'autre frère aussi.

Cette nuit là, les frères firent des jeux gourmands, se servant de l'autre en guise d'assiette, léchant le plat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et qu'il n'ait plus rien à donner. Harry les regarda à nouveau, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Le matin trouva Elured et Elurin endormis dans leur lit et Harry de retour dans la chambre qu'il avait revendiqué comme sienne la vieille, complètement perdu. Cette nuit aussi il mouilla son pantalon, sans se toucher et seulement penser aux jumeaux le rendait dur à nouveau.

Ce petit manège dura quelques semaines, Harry épiant la paire d'elfe pendant leur jeux sexuel sans jamais faire connaître sa présence, restant sur le pas de la porte toujours entre-ouverte. Bien qu'un jour, il la trouva grande ouverte et elle le resta les fois suivantes.

Elured et Elurin passaient leur nuit dans les plaisirs charnelles, bien que jamais ils n'allèrent jusqu'à la pénétration. Ils s'échangeaient des faveurs, des caresses, des baiser et des fluides mais jamais ils unissaient leur corps. Quant à Harry, il revenait chaque nuit espionner les princes de Doriath, éprouvant un étrange plaisir à les regarder. En fait, il se rinçait l’œil purement et simplement.

Il arrivait que certaine nuit, les jumeaux dormaient bien sagement sous leur couette, sans ébats. Ces nuits-là, Harry descendait dans la ville et enterrait les squelettes peuplant les restes de Menegroth.

Le jour, Harry retournait dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas être vue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Les jumeaux devaient se douter de la présence de quelqu'un, l'ancien royaume n'allait certainement pas se nettoyer tout seul mais jamais ils ne cherchèrent activement Harry.

Un soir, Harry vint sur le pas de la porte des jumeaux, s'attendant à les voir dans une activité sexuelle extravagante encore une fois, quand il ne trouva qu'une chambre vide qui le resta toute la nuit. Après avoir inhumé d'autre squelettes, il retourna dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta dans le couloir, la porte étant ouverte. Pourtant, il la fermait quand il en sortait.

Harry se désillusionna, ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Il avait déjà eu à faire à un squelette vengeur une fois dans la ville, il n'était pas motivé à ce faire attaquer encore une fois. Pourtant en examinant sa chambre, il ne vit rien d'anormal. Les murs étaient toujours décrépis, le plafond moisi, le planchers gondolé d'humidité et les meubles n'avaient pas bougé de places sauf la portes du placard qui fut ouverte. Curieux, il s'en approcha.

Ses habits n'étaient plus là. Ses pantalon et tuniques se trouvant remplacés par des vêtements en dentelles. Prenant un cintre, il eut dans les mains une robe elfique en voile avec un décolleté arrière qui outragerait les bonnes meurs s'il y en avait encore dans cette ville morte. Tout le placard était rempli de tenues semblables.

En s'en éloignant, Harry s'assit sur le lit, ne sachant que penser de la penderie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que tout fut pour lui, car il se trouvait être bien plus petit qu'Elured ou Elurin et que les vêtements étaient curieusement à sa taille. S'appuyant sur ses mains, il posa ce faisant sa paumes sur quelque chose d'étranger aux fourrures sous lui. Prenant l'objet incriminant, il se révéla être un string... en dentelle. A sa taille.

Les jumeaux voulaient-ils qu'il les rejoigne ? Mais comment avaient-ils eu vent de sa présence ?

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire et vint à la conclusion qu'il ne ferait rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Il laisserait les choses se faire toutes seules.

Quand le soir arriva, il rangea soigneusement le string dans le placard et partit pour regarder les jumeaux. Comme ils avaient connaissance de sa présence, Harry prit soin de se désillusionner et se posta sur le pas de la porte.

Cependant, encore une fois personne ne fut présent dans la chambre. Poussant discrètement un battant, Harry y entra à pas de loup, vérifiant sur les côtés et derrière la porte mais il ne vit personne.

Quelque chose frôlant ses fesses, Harry se retourna et ne vit rien ni personne. Cela recommença mais il n'y avait que du vide. Reculant vers le couloir avec hésitation, il se cogna contre un corps derrière lui. Une paire de bras le saisit et le tourna vers un regard perçant, sauvage. Un autre corps vint par derrière, le serrer entre eux.

\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soucie enfin de venir voir l'intérieur de la chambre, roucoula une voix derrière lui.

\- Oui mon frère. Bien qu'il soit mal vêtu, dit celui devant Harry, lui pinçant les fesses.

Couinant de surprise, Harry voulut sortir de l'étreinte mais il ne se retrouva qu'à excité la paire d'elfe, sentant de part et d'autre deux points de pressions. Celui dans son dos se pencha, lui mordillant le haut de l'oreille.

\- Il semblerait que notre ancêtre se soit trompé en te décrivant comme aussi beau qu'un Silmaril, dit celui devant en prenant son menton dans sa main, levant on visage. Pour avoir vu ce stupide caillou, je peux dire qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Contrairement à cette pierre, tu mérites d'être vénéré, ô compagnon d'Eru. Et cela commence avec des vêtements décents.

Sur ces mots, les elfes déchirèrent de leur main ses vêtements, les réduisant en lambeaux.

\- Eh ! protesta Harry.

\- Chut, mon joli, dit l'elfe dans son dos tandis que son frère posait un doigt sur les lèvres du sorcier pour le faire taire.

Les jumeaux souriant comme le chat du Cheshire, Harry fut soulevé et dans le style d'une mariée hors de la pièce. Ils l’emmenèrent plus loin dans l'aile, jusqu'à une vaste pièce avec un bassin rempli d'eau limpide. Sur le chemin, le frère qui ne le portait pas s'éclipsa et revint auprès d'eux, les mains chargés de flacons et de vêtements pliés. Toujours en dentelles. Harry reconnu la robe qu'il regarda plutôt le matin.

\- Nous allons bien nous occuper de toi, promirent les jumeaux.

Harry se laissa faire, depuis le temps qu'il regardait les jumeaux de loin, il ressentait le besoin d'assouvir quelques pulsions primaires qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps avant sa rencontre avec Eru. Bien qu'il ait couché avec Arafinwë et Maedhros, aucuns d'eux n'étaient particulièrement porté sur le sexe.

Les jumeaux se dévêtirent, toujours en étant collés à lui, révélant à Harry une peau qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il savait que l'un avait des tâches de rousseurs sur le fessier quand l'autre les arborait sur les épaules.

\- Elurin, se présenta celui au fessier taché.

\- Elured, dit celui aux épaules étoilés.

\- Mais, très certainement, tu savais qui nous étions sans savoir qui était qui, dirent-il en même temps. Celegorm nous a dit, voilà quelque temps, que tu cherchais nos corps.

\- Oui, je recherchais vos corps. Mais je ne pensais pas vous trouvez aussi...

\- Oui, nous savons, roucoula Elurin.

\- Allez, viens Harry, sourit Elured se plongeant dans l'eau avec son frère.

Harry les rejoignit, se retrouvant encore une fois entre les deux elfes. Lentement, ils se lavèrent. Du moins, les jumeaux se lavèrent et lavèrent Harry, ne lui permettant pas le moindre geste.

Elurin lava la poitrine du sorcier, passant ses mains entre les mamelons en les évitant soigneusement. Erlurin, quant à lui, s'occupa du dos du sorcier descendant bas sans jamais être intrusif.

Harry ne sut très vite plus où donner de la tête. Les gestes des jumeaux n'allaient absolument pas dans ses zones intimes, ne restant que sur son ventre, sa poitrine et dans son dos. Pourtant le toucher de ses elfes, lui faisait perdre tout ses sens. Les mains frôlaient ses flans, complimentaient ses courbes d'effleurements fugaces, traçaient le long de ses vertèbres ses creux et ses pleins, reliaient les fantômes de ses côtes et dessinaient tous les muscles de son buste du bout des ongles comme un artiste trace son chef d’œuvre de la pointe d'un crayon parfaitement taillé.

Elured et Elurin furent ravis des gémissements obscènes qu'ils tirèrent du sorcier lorsque celui-ci vint uniquement grâce à leur toucher.

Harry se laissa embarquer hors du bassin, complètement amorphe suite à sa libération. Les elfes ne l'avaient qu'effleuré mais ils savaient comment faire pour affoler sa peau, lui envoyant mille sensations à la fois. Toutes ces informations, arrivant plus massivement que ce que ne pouvait gérer son corps humain, même si immortel, lui fit rendre les armes en lui faisant voir des étoiles. Cette surcharge sensationnelle et son orgasme le laissèrent pantelant, à la merci des princes de Doriath.

Ceux-ci manipulèrent leur futur amant avec délicatesse, sans un geste déplacé. Elured se baissa, donnant au sorcier une vue satisfaisante de ses tâches de rousseurs. Harry tendit la main vers elles, voulant tracer de ses doigts les galaxie de l'elfe mais Elurin la lui prit et embrassa ses jointures.

\- Pas maintenant, mon joli. Lève la jambe, dit-il en tapotant sa cuisse.

Harry obéit, hypnotisé par le regard d'acier. Elured lui enfila le string en dentelle et Elurin fit passer sur ses épaules la robe. Face à lui, Harry vit deux elfes affichant un regard affamé, absolument avide de le dépraver.

Ils s'habillèrent mutuellement, offrant tout un spectacle : une main qui s'égare devant, une autre derrière, un genoux remontant un peu trop haut et un dos courbé trop bas pour enfiler innocemment des boxer en dentelle. Leurs cheveux, comme de la soie liquide, coulaient sur leur épaules et se balançaient allègrement devant leur tétons, les éveillant.

Ils prirent chacun une main d'Harry et le menèrent à leur chambre. En marchant, le balancement de leur hanche venait cogner Harry au rythme de leur pas. Quand Elured touchait à droite, Elurin touchait à gauche, le prenant toujours en sandwich.

Devant le lit, Harry fut installé entre les oreillers.

\- On regarde avec les mains,

\- Et on touche avec les yeux.

Prévenu des règles du jeu, Harry resta immobile et regarda les jumeaux jouer toute la nuit. A chaque fois que ses mains s’égaraient sur lui ou tendaient vers l'un des elfes, ils le ramenaient chastement dans les coussins.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fut rongé par un désir qu'il n'eut pas le droit d'assouvir.

Ce manège continua durant plusieurs jours, Harry regardant les jumeaux se faire plaisir après qu'ils se soient occupés de lui, toujours de manière chaste, un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'il fut absolument passionnant de les voir se servir mutuellement de table ou de plats vivant, de bureau et même de papier à écrire, Harry devenait lentement frustré de ne pouvoir participer.

Un soir particulièrement calme, toujours assis à la tête du lit, Harry regardait Elurin passer un glaçon sur son frère tout en lisant un livre particulièrement émoustillant et étrangement chaste dans ces mots.

\- « _Tandis que la chemise de nuit tombait à leurs pieds,_ » le glaçon passa entre les omoplates d'Elured « _il enroba les fesses de Nell d'un geste délicat_ » puis vint tracer sa colonne vertébral « _et l'attira doucement à lui pour mieux lui témoigner l'ardeur de son désir._ » pour disparaître entre ses fesses « _Maintenant elle était nue tout contre lui_  » et être fiché à son anus «  _et mesurait les premiers effets des caresses qu'elle venait de lui prodiguer._  » y disparaissant.

Elured haleta, le glaçon dans son rectum produisant une sensation qui le fit couiner éhontément. Elurin regardait avec bonheur son frère se tordre pour déplacer le froid à l'intérieur de lui.

La gorge d'Harry s'assécha encore une fois, ayant parfaitement conscience que les jumeaux ne le laisserait pas se toucher ou les toucher. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin pour venir, cela le démangeait. Lentement, il déplaça sa main de ses genoux, traçant discrètement un chemin vers son sexe esseulé. Il ne put même pas se frôler qu'Elurin le regarda, lui intimant par son regard de revenir sagement à sa position précédente.

Harry, cependant, le défia de venir l'arrêter lui-même.

Harry trop concentré, ne fit guère attention à Elured qui rampa jusqu'entre les jambes du sorciers et saisit délicatement sa main et l'embrassa.

\- Il te suffit de demander, souffla-t-il.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Harry expira un souffle tremblant. Que devait-il demander ? Le droit de participer ? Ou celui d'être assouvi ?

\- Occupez-vous de moi, couina le sorcier.

\- Tu entends ça, 'rin, notre arrière arrière grand-mère nous demande une faveur sexuelle ! trépida Elured.

\- Hein ?

Harry fut tiré et plaqué contre le matelas, se retrouvant sous les deux elfes qui semblaient tout à coup très lourd.

\- Simple ou double ? demandèrent-t-ils en cœur.

\- Simple ?

De quoi parlaient-ils encore, se questionna Harry. Les jumeaux ne parlaient guère souvent de manière compréhensible, oubliant de transmettre la moitié des informations en cours de route.

Souriant, Elurin écarta les jambes d'Harry, offrant à leur vue le sexe emprisonné dans la dentelle. Il se concentra sur les nœuds du sous-vêtement pendant que son frère défaisait la robe du sorcier.

Harry, nu, profita du savoir faire des elfes en matière de sexe. Elurin se pencha, faisant le grand écart et chatouilla de sa langue l'entrée qu'i considérait comme sacré. Par dessus, Elured plaça ses pieds devant les cuisses de son frère et se pencha en avant le surplombant pour atteindre le pénis qu'ils n'avaient pas touché jusqu'à maintenant.

Quand Harry vint dans la bouche de l'elfe, celui-ci recula, ouvrant la bouche dans un bruit humide pour se lécher les lèvres. Il se releva et s'assit sagement à côté de son frère. Elurin se redressa à son tour, laissant une entrée à peine desserré mais luisante. Il profita de l'absence de réaction d'Harry pour le pénétrer entièrement d'un coup sec, réveillant celui-ci de sa brume post-orgasmique.

Sur le coup, la douleur fut grande et Harry bougea pour se déloger quand dans un mouvement il appuya sur sa prostate, faisant tressauter son membre mouillé. Ce fut suffisant à l'elfe qui entama un balancement lent. Il chercha le point G et le trouva en le prenant délicatement d'assaut, le caressant en quelque sorte.

Elured regarda pendant de longues minutes comment son frère consuma à feu doux celui qui fut un jour tant convoité par leur ancêtre. Quand ce dernier vint, il n'émit aucun bruit mais il se cambra profondément, tâchant son frère sur le torse.

Elurin vint lorsque les muscles du sorcier le prirent au piège, les muscles annaux se resserrant petit à petit à mesure que venait l'orgasme. Il sortit et son frère prit sa place quand il s'assit de l'autre côté.

Harry sentit distraitement être vide un instant puis plein à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il rêva la sensation de la sortie du sexe d'Elurin mais il ressentie comme un électrochoc quand il se fit marteler durement et sans somation. Ouvrant les yeux, une épaule étoilé accueillie sa vue, Elured s'étant penché sur lui.

Il sentait son sexe mou qui frétillait et tressautait avant de s'élever encore une fois, lentement et douloureusement. Il ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Il se resserra violemment autour de l'elfe qui grogna de surprise et vint aussi.

Cette dernière venue, bien que douloureuse, fut certainement la plus satisfaisante. Ses sens étaient encore assaillis de ses précédents orgasmes et éjaculations, son corps n'ayant pas encore fini d'enregistrer tout ce que lui firent les deux elfes. Qui n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait grand chose mais leurs touchers étaient divins.

Les jumeaux regardèrent le sorciers luisant de transpiration et pale de fatigue, les joues toujours rouges.

Harry jeta un œil sur le duo d'elfe, les trouvant frais comme s'ils ne venaient pas de s'envoyer en l'air depuis le début de la soirée pour le plaisir. Il grogna d'indignation, son corps lourd de sommeil. Il s'y laissa tout de même dériver.

\- Il s'est endormi, s'étonna Elured.

\- Il est vieux et il est humain, évidement qu'il ne tient pas la route, répondit son frère. Avec le temps, il aura plus d'endurance. Maintenant, il me semble que nous avions un projet et des glaçons en attentes.

Harry passa un peu plus de cinquante ans en leur compagnie, finissant d’enterrer les squelettes d'elfes -peu importe à qui allait leur loyauté- et apprenant beaucoup de savoir faire sexuel jusqu'à la destruction du Beleriand où il les perdit de vue pendant la submersion des terres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Définition : penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels.
> 
> L'extrait lu par Elurin provient de la page 287 du roman Petits Secrets et Grand Mariage de Louise Allen.
> 
> \- Elurin est celui avec les tâches de rousseurs sur les fesses et Elured sur les épaules.
> 
> Hello ! Et nous revoilà Blibli et moi pour l'avant dernier texte de ce défi ! C'est celui sur lequel nous avons passé le plus de temps et qui est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant. On se demande pourquoi ! X)  
> N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre de Blihioma qui fait se défi entre Harry Potter et Supernatural.  
> Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes qui se promènent, ce texte est aussi publié à chaud. Comme tout ce défi en fait.


	7. Moi aussi j'ai un passé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superbia – Orgueil
> 
> « L'orgueil est aussi fréquemment hypocrite que la modestie. » Jean Rostaud
> 
> Option : miroir - « L'Orgueil est aux hommes, ce que l'Humilité est aux Démons, un poison. »

_«L'orgueil est aussi souvent hypocrite que la mode. »Jean Rostaud_

Il se pavanait, les épaules larges, le dos droit et le pas juste. Glorfindel et sa foutue chevelure trop longue pour son propre bien. Harry avait une envie, celle de lui remettre des idées en place pour troubler sa paix!

Elu et Elurin à la submersion du Beleriand, Harry est célibataire jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un bel elfe blond et orgueilleux. En même temps, il compara à la jeune charge des derniers Fëanorion et se lie d'amitié avec lui. Ainsi, il suivit Elrond quand Imladris est construit et habita depuis lors.

Cependant, en accompagnement Elrond, Harry apparaît aussi que le connaissait comme le compagnon de Maedhros et les survivants des massacres ont une dent contre lui. Heureusement, personne ne savait vraiment qu'il ressemblait à ce qu'il était de notoriété publique que «Harry aimait et était le compagnon de l'infâme Maedhros». Son nom était connu parmi les peuples elfiques et parfaitement insolite pour leur langue de fait il était impossible que n'importe quel porte son prénom. Il a donc donc en changer pour suivre celui qu'il considère comme un neveu très éloigné.

Mais si ce n'était que ça, qui troublait sa paix, ce ne serait pas si terrible mais quelques siècles plus tard, à la grande irritation d'Harry, il se pavanait dans les couloirs d'Imladris un paon doré. Dieu!, Que cet elfe était vantard. Bien sûr, il ne criait pas qu'il était l'héros de Gondolin, celui qui vainquit un balrog. Soit si une cruche ou une quiche se demande s'il était vraiment et vraiment le grand héros de Gondolin et s'il raconte son histoire, encore une fois. Dans ces moments-là, Harry voyait une troupe d'elfe venir et s'installer tout autour du blondinet comme des papillons à la lumière.

Rangeant un livre un peu plus brutalement que ce que méritait le mauvais ouvrage, Harry soupira de frustration. Est-ce que ce vantard breveté était obligé de faire une conférence sur sa victoire dans sa bibliothèque?!

\- Un problème, Sénéchal Erestor?

Harry se retourna et tira un regard noir à l'horrible paon jaune derrière lui.

\- Non, aucun, il-sèchement avant de sortir sans ranger les autres ouvrages.

Plus tard, en attendant rendre quelques rapports au Seigneur Elrond, Glorfindel arrêt devant la porte du bureau du Sénéchal de la cité, curieux des éclats de voix qu'il entendent. En s'approchant, il a reconnu justement celle du Sénéchal.

\- Il m'énerve! Mais il m'énerve, Olorin!

\- Cela m'est parfaitement audible, mère, se moqua le maya.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Glorfindel trouvé étrange que Gandalf, il a reconnu, appela le petit Sénéchal d'Imladris, celui qui veillait sur Elrond comme son ombre, «mère». Erestor était bien un homme, de cela il est en attester.

\- Il est toujours là raconter son histoire dès qu'on lui demande. Mais sur la connait son histoire! Elle est dans les livres et il est déjà racontée un nombre incalculable de fois! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressassent le passé.

\- Personnellement, mère, si je puis me permettre une remarque impertinente, je pense que tu es comme lui.

\- Pardon ?! s'étouffa Harry.

\- Oui, mère. Tu ne dis rien voiture sur ne te demande pas mais tu as comme l'air de vouloir te vanter ou le moins de crier quelque chose de ton existence sur les toits d'Imladris bien que tu ne le puisses pas. Ils ont tendance à déclarer que tu n'es que le Sénéchal du Seigneur Elrond. Tu veux leur apprendre que tu es une fierté et un égo, qui sont pour le moment allègrement piétinés. En fait, tu voudrais dévoiler à ton nouvel amant qui tu es, lui dire ton histoire. Bien que tu ne sois pas vantard, tu aimerais pouvoir l'être juste devant lui pour que lui aussi entende ton passé. Tu voudrais qu'il sache mais tu ne peux rien dire. Tu aimerais parler, tout simplement. Ton orgueil humain le réclame.

Glorfindel partit du couloir avant la réponse du Sénéchal, ce qui demande à ce que son amant ait l'habitude de se cacher de si lourd qu'il ne lui parle pas. Ce secret le rongeait, fait du mal à son amant. Il se trouvait ainsi les vers du nez. Il pensa aussi à questionner Erestor sur le titre que lui donnait l'istari, «Mère». Comme si un mâle elfe d'un maya. Ridicule. Aussi, Gandalf vient de qualifier de «nouvel» amant. Erestor aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre?

Dans la soirée, quand Harry arrive dans ses appartements, il a été surpris de voir Glorfindel déjà assis sur leur canapé. Il était rare que son amant rentre avant lui.

A cela, le sorcier ce renfrogna. Il avait envie de voir le tout de suite, pas après le matin. Fort heureusement, ils ne sont pas vus de la journée après l'échange à la bibliothèque. Il partit donc sans un mot.

Glorfindel entendit son compagnon de voyage chez eux seulement pour voir son joli visage revêtir un air irrité et partir sans ambages de la pièce. Sans même une reconnaissance de sa présence. Il est pareil creuser par lui même et faire céder son amant. Se levant, il suivit Erestor qu'il trouva dans la cuisine en compagnie de carottes hachées menue avec passion et amour. Ces derniers prirent de l'intensité quand sa présence fut reconnue.

\- Savais-tu qu'à Gondolin nous avions des fontaines dans les jardins. La mienne était-

\- taillé dans le marbre blanc, le bassin d'un blanc pur faisant ressortir les fleurs dans l'or. Oui! Et donc, tu veux une fontaine taillée dans le marbre blanc et la fleur sur ou sur notre balcon? Je m'appelle Harry.

\- Non. Je veux savoir si toi aussi tu visas une fontaine particulière dans ta vie.

Seul le bruit du couteau dérapant, indique que sa demande tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il a une réponse quand ils sont au lit, la lumière éteint, près de quatre heures plus tard.

\- Je n'ai pas de fontaine que j'aime. Mais je me souviens de l'une d'entre elle, notamment hypocrite. Elle a fait l'apologie de la paix et de l'égalité entre quatre peuples différents. Faites en ou, les deux personnages centraux, un masculin et un féminin, étaient immenses tandis que les trois autres ont été représentés plus petit et regardant avec admiration les deux figures narcissiques. Le peuple le plus secret a été réduit à une sorte de gobelin radin, alors que celui qui a fonctionné tout notre civilisation en arrière plan a été réduit à l'esclavage voir moins pour d'autre. Quant au dernier peuple, celui aimant les étoiles, les écoutant et les comprenant, sur la fontaine il était que des mulets irascibles encore moins utiles qu'un équidé en fin de vie.

Ce fut tout ce que Tira Glorfindel de son amant cette nuit-là.

Erestor parut apaisé les jours qui suivent, Glorfindel posant des questions détournées à son ami, celui-ci prenant plaisir à lui répondre.

\- Un Gondolin, la tour du roi est la plus haute et la plus majestueuse, toute blanche et pure, dit Glorfindel pendant le petit-déjeuné.

\- J'ai connu un château magnifique, absolument magique. La plus haute tour permettait de voir les étoiles comme si nous étions parmi elle, lui Harry confirmé en débarrassant la table.

\- Un Gondolin, tous les matins se tenait un immense marché où il était possible de trouver à peu près tout ce que nous aurions pu désirer, expliqua Glorfindel au détour d'un couloir.

\- Aux pieds du château ce trouve un village avec des boutiques, on y voit les choses les plus étranges, bien que souvent d'une utilité douteuse, lui répond Harry dans le croisant plus tard.

Ainsi, ils s'échangèrent des anecdotes au fil du temps.

\- Gondolin était près de la Ville Blanche, voiture de blanchisseur avait égal de celle de Tirion à Aman, chuchota Glorfindel après l'amour.

\- Le château n'était pas spécialement blancs, plus de pierres grisées par le temps. Mais les personnes le peuplant le colorement vivement, que ce soit par leur uniformes que leur origine ou leur personnalité, dit Harry à moitié endormie à la suite.

\- Un Gondolin, il est malheureux, mais des avions un traître, le neveu du roi, glissa le Gondolidrim un soir pluvieux.

\- Au château, l'une des personnes les plus importantes avait une loyauté ambiguë, le consola Harry. Même si c'était dans les autres camps.

\- Un Gondolin, nous avons fêté de nombreux mariages, moins de naissances, mais nous sommes heureux, dit Glorfindel en mettant une fleur rouge derrière l'oreille d'Erestor.

\- Dans une maison de famille nombreuse, il y a beaucoup de mariages et encore plus de naissances, nous nagions dans le bonheur, Harry de donner à son compagnon un collier de fleurs dorées.

\- Un Gondolin, l'un de mes amis, Ecthelion était comme mon frère, dit Glorfindel comme un cheveu dans la soupe une nuit sous la couette.

\- Au château, une camarade fut pour moi un frère par le cœur puis le devint par alliance, dit Harry avant de faire taire l'elfe.

\- Un Gondolin, je connaissais la cité dans ses moindres recoins car j'y occupe le poste de capitaine de la garde, chuchota Glrofindel en poussant Erestor dans une alcôve cachée.

\- Au château, une carte secrète faite par mon père permettait d'explorer les moindres recueille et de connaître l'emplacement de n'importe quoi et de n'importe qui, sourit Harry en glissant dans un passage secret.

\- A Gondolin, j'étais proche de la famille royale, Turgon était mon ami, confia tristement Glorfindel.

\- Au château, fils directeur fut mon mentor.

\- A la chute de Gondolin, j'ai sauvé la princesse et son fils d'un balrog, dit Glorfindel avec fierté.

\- Au château, j'ai sauvé mon peuple, répond Harry avec amertume.

\- Je suis mort à Gondolin en tuant le balrog avec moi, expliqua Glorfindel en regardant l'illustration d'un démon de Morgoth dans un livre.

\- Je suis mort au château pour enfin tuer notre ennemi, dit Harry en lui glissant derrière lui et l'entourant de ses bras.

\- J'ai pu renaître après un passage dans les Salles de Mandos, continua l'elfe.

\- Je suis revenu à mon corps adulte après une discussion avec mon mentor, Harry.

\- J'ai pu revoir mes proches à Aman, sourit Glorfindel et pressant les principaux d'Erestor toujours dans son dos.

\- Je ne reverrais jamais ma famille de sang, ni celle que j'ai construit plus tard, confia Erestor dans le serrant plus fort avant de partir.

\- J'ai 7362 années du soleil (1), dit Glorfindel un jour quand ils se promenaient dans un jardin.

\- Je suis plus vieux qu'Ëa.

Glorfindel chuta du pont dans les jardins et tombe dans la marre aux canards.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Erestor. Maintenant je suis mouillé, grinça Glorfindel, vexé que son compagnon se paye sa tête dans leur confiance et cela depuis le début d'après lui.

\- Et moi je suis sec, a répondu à la question Harry. Et je ne rigole pas. Aller viens, sur va te sécher.

Harry tendit la main à Glorfindel qui saisit celle d'Erestor.

Sur le chemin de leur appartement, les habitants de la vallée les dévisagèrent, étonnés de voir le blond trempé.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry séchait les cheveux de son amant et vêtu seulement d'une serviette.

\- En quenya, mon amilessë est Laurefindele (2)

\- Je n'ai pas de nom en quenya, dit Harry l'air de rien.

\- Je sais. Tu es un sindar mais tu dois bien avoir un amilessë.

Glorfindel ne dit plus rien après cela, ne comprendrait pas son amant.

\- Vois-tu, je n'ai pas d'amilessé. Bien que je porte des noms pouvant être, en quelque sorte, un esse, commente Harry. Mais si je te dis mon nom, j'aimerais que tu puisses envisager plus que ce que ce soit aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. Je t'écoute, s'inquiéta Glorfindel.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, dit le sorcier en sentant son fils amant geler sous ses mains mais il continua comme si de rien n'était. Mon deuxième prénom est James, le nom de mon père et la naissance, nous avons le même nom de famille, Potter.

Très calme, Glorfindel enleva les mains d'Erestor de sa tête et se leva. Il se retourna face à l'autre elfe avec un regard froid et noir de colère.

\- Glofin-

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ton passé mais pas que tu te payes ma tête impunément, Erestor, Amant ou pas. Je suis mort en tuant un balrog à Gondolin en sauvant Eärendil fils d'Idril, fille de Turgon, fils de Fingolfin, fils de Finwë, j'estime avoir droit à plus de considération de partie!

\- Tu es que cet acte seul te vaut plus de respect à lui tout seul? se moqua Erestor. Il me semble que ton ami Ecthelion à lui tué le roi des balrogs et à sa mort lui aussi! Tu n'es pas le seul.

\- Peut être mais j'ai sauvé les survivants de Gondolin, j'exige ta reconnaissance pour cela! Que tu arrêtes le payeur de tête dans notre couple, avec tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de considération pour ton partenaire!

\- Merveilleux! Tu as sauvé l'habitant d'une ville! Et moi, MOI!, J'ai tué à 17 ans le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour protéger et sauver toutes mes communauté! Et mon château existe, Poudlard une existée (3)! En plus, tu n'es pas unique! Avant j'étais marié à une femme merveilleuse et nous avons eu trois beaux enfants. Des millions d'années après sa mort, Eru m'aimât et nous eûmes une tripoté d'enfants par la pensée, tous ceux que tu appelles Valar et Mayar et d'autres Ainur jamais descendu à Eä. Puis Finarfin était certainement l'amant le plus doux j'eus connu! Et oui!, J'aimasse plus tard Nelyafinwë Maitimo dit Maedhros, une pauvre âmes torturée et brisée qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa propre existence. Puis Eluréd et Elurín, les meilleurs partenaires sexuel que je puisse rêver. Même encore aujourd'hui! Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville d'aucun d'entre eux! Seul ton orgueil leur est supérieur!

\- Erestor, essaya de tempérer Glorfindel.

\- Silencio! claqua Harry, propose l'elfe muet à sa plus grande surprise. Je suis un sorcier humain et imortel, dit fièrement le Sénéchal d'Imladris, et je m'appelle Harry James Potter! Seigneur et patriarche des nobles et vieilles familles Potter et Black! Je suis le Maître de la Mort.

Harry déclama ses dernières phrases fièrement, la tête haute et le menton relevé dans une crise d'orgueil exeptionnel.

Glorfindel était pétrifié sur place, face à son amant. Cet elfe, non, cet humain si petit dégageait une aura de fierté vexée au plus profond d'elle-même de ne pas être crue et d'être refoulée depuis si longtemps par son propriétaire sans arrêt rabaissé à un simple Sénéchal.

Harry reprit ses esprits quand il vit le visage de Glorfindel posé sur lui, un regard de stupeur combiné à une pâleur inhabituel.

\- Je suis désolé Glorfindel! s'exclama Harry en défaisant le sort de silence avec de grands yeux de biche effrayé pensa l'elfe. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le tueur de balrog attrapa son amant avant qu'il ne parte, l'emprisonnant contre lui. Glorfindel envoyé contre lui battement effrénés du cœur plus vieux que lui.

\- C'est moi qui doit m'excuser pour ma réaction et mon comportement. Tu as raison le droit de moi trouver odieux et orgueilleux et de me remettre à ma place. Et tu as entièrement le droit de l'histoire de vanter de ton histoire mais seulement auprès de moi voiture de tout tes amants, je suis le seul à qui tu as comme dit tous ça, j'en suis certain, m'enorgueillit Glorfindel.

\- Oui, mais ne prend pas la grosse tête pour autant.

\- C'est sûr que nos deux orgueils n'y survivraient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)D'après le site Tolkien Gateway, 1 année des arbres équivaut à 9,582 année solaire. Donc, un elfe né pendant l'Age des Arbres a le droit à un magnifique calcul pour son âge, soit le nombre d'année solaire vécu après les arbres + 9,582 x le nombre d'années arbre vécu. En imaginant que Glorfindel soit né en 1310 de l'Âge des Arbres le calcul est le suivant :  
> 5441 + 9,582 x 190 = 7362  
> Le 5441 regroupe le Premier Age (510 ans), le Second Age (3441 ans) et les 1500 premières année du Troisième âge.
> 
> (2) L'amilessë est le nom donné par la mère. Dans l'univers de Tolkien, les elfes avaien prénoms, voir plus.  
> 1 – Un « essë », nom de père ;  
> 2 – Un « amilessë », nom de mère ;  
> 3 – Un « epessë », surnom qui se décline souvent en plusieurs langues et pas toujours avec la même signification.  
> Exemples :  
> \- Nelyafinwë (essë) Maitimo (amilessë) Russandol (epessë quenya). Maedhros est aussi un epessë mais qui survint quand Thingol interdit le quenya par conséquent, il est en sindarin.  
> \- Artanis (essë) Nerwen (amilessë) Alatáriel (epessë telerin) Altariel (epessë quenya) Galadriel (epessë sindarin).  
> Pour ce qui est de Laurefindele, je sais que c'est le nom de Glorfindel(sindarin) en quenya. Après, est-ce son essë, son amilessë ou son epessë, je ne sais pas. Je brode à ma convenance.
> 
> (3)Je considère Poudlard comme une entité féminine. Donc, -ée.
> 
> L'Orgueil (ou Superbia en latin) est une opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, qu'on a de sa valeur personnelle aux dépens de la considération due à autrui
> 
> Hello ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de notre petit défi avec Blihioma (SupernaturalxHP) ! Donc j'espère que ces petits textes vous aurons plus.  
> Pour ma part, j'ai adoré travailler ce défi avec Blibli et recevoir vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir.
> 
> Merci à Angelyoru, PetitLutin22 et slach-nono pour leur reviews au dernier chapitre et tout au long de l'histoire !
> 
> Comme d'habitude, ce texte est plublié plus ou moins à chaud, je m'excuse par conséquent des fautes qui se promènent.


	8. Règles

Bonjour les petites gens !

Le défi vous a plus et il vous tente ? Voici ce qu'il faut faire pour participer ;)

INTITULE DU DEFI

Univers : All Fandom

Couple : 1 chapitre = 1 pêché = 1 couple

Taille : 7 chapitres, pas de limite de mot

Le principe ? Ecrire dans un seul recueil, 7 chapitres sur les 7 sept pêchés capitaux, et mettre en scène un couple différent à chaque fois

REGLES

\- Un seul recueil pour le défi

\- Un chapitre = un couple, donc 7 couples différents au total

\- Les chapitres peuvent se suivre ou être indépendants

\- L'ordre des pêchés est déjà donné

\- Vous pouvez faire des Crossover

\- Pas de limite de temps

\- Pas de limite de mots

\- Deux types de contraintes facultatives

\- Possibilité de coupler avec un autre défi

PRINCIPE & CONTRAINTES

Tout d'abord, il faudra inclure un certain nombre de choses dans chaque chapitre, notamment les définitions des pêchés que vous trouverez ci-dessous, pour que tout le monde soit d'accord sur ces points.

Les définitions sont à inclure dans la présentation du chapitre (avec les disclaimers par exemple) mais pas obligatoirement dans votre texte directement.

Il faudra ajouter à cela une citation en début de chapitre, mais votre texte ne doit pas forcément refléter cette citation. Elle ne sert qu'à mettre dans l'ambiance en quelque sorte mais elle peut tout de même vous inspirer.

Vous trouverez ci-dessous quelques synonymes de chaque pêché également, mais il ne s'agit là que d'une aide et non d'une obligation de les utiliser.

Je vous propose donc deux types de contraintes, une contrainte "Dieux et Déesses" où vous devez parler du Dieu que je cite dans la contrainte (il se peut que je propose deux dieux, vous pouvez alors choisir celui que vous préférez utiliser).

L'autre contrainte nommée "Quotidien" a pour but de faire apparaître dans votre texte l'objet que je vous donne ET la phrase donnée doit apparaître telle quelle dans le texte. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir soit l'objet, soit la phase. Il s'agit d'un ensemble.

Vous ne pouvez pas choisir une contrainte seulement pour un chapitre. Si vous choisissez une contrainte, elle s'appliquera à tous les chapitres.

Dernier point : les chapitres peuvent n'avoir aucun rapport entre eux, comme dans ma propre version du défi (Les Vices de l'Âme) ou justement se suivre si l'envie vous prends, comme dans la version de coéquipière (Celui qui vit).

Nous avons écris nos chapitres ensemble pour nous motiver et nous avons attendu que le chapitre soit terminé avant de le poster. Je ne peux que vous invitez à faire de même, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

.

Chapitre 1 : Acedia ou Paresse

Définition : La Paresse (ou Acedia en latin) est un mal de l'âme qui s'exprime par l'ennui, ainsi que le dégoût pour la prière, la pénitence et la lecture spirituelle

Citation : « La paresse des autres est une menace pour la mienne » Ylipe

Synonymes : nonchalance, torpeur, oisiveté, lenteur, retard, inaction

DIEUX & DÉESSES

Choix A : Hypnos, Dieu Grec du sommeil

Choix B : Morphée, Dieu Grec des rêves prophétiques

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Horloge

Phrase à associer : le temps échappe à celui qui paresse

.

Chapitre 2 : Avaritia ou Avarice

Définition : L'Avarice (ou Avaritia en latin) est un état d'esprit qui consiste à ne pas vouloir se séparer de ses biens et richesses

Citation : « L'avarice est comme le feu, plus on y met de bois, plus il brûle » Proverbe

Synonymes : cupidité, parcimonie, convoitise, ambition, vénalité, concupiscence

DIEUX & DÉESSES

Phtonos, Dieu Grec de la Jalousie et de la Rivalité

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Barrière (une protection pour ses bien et ses sentiments, il ne donnera rien)

Phrase à associer : L'avare qui se protège et protège ses bien de l'avidité des autres

.

Chapitre 3 : Gula ou Gourmandise

Définition : La Gourmandise (ou Gula en latin) est un désir d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables, qui peut être considéré comme un défaut ou une faute

Citation : « La gourmandise commence quand on n'a plus faim » Alphonse Daudet

Synonymes : gloutonnerie, voracité, friandise, douceur, appétit, boulimie

DIEUX & DÉESSES

Elpis, Déesse Grec de l'Espoir portant une Corne d'Abondance

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Bol (récipient de nourriture)

Phrase à associer : Le gourmand dresse la table de sa faim

.

Chapitre 4 : Invidia ou Envie

Définition : L'Envie (ou Invidia en latin) est une volonté de posséder sans nécessité et s'oppose alors au besoin

Citation : « Il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié » Hérodote

Synonymes : attraction, tentation, désir, fascination, passion, convoitise

DIEUX & DÉESSES

Invidia, Déesse Romaine de l'Envie et de l'Indignation face à un avantage injuste

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Lanterne

Phrase à associer : La lumière attire l'envieux comme un papillon vers sa mort

.

Chapitre 5 : Ira ou Colère

Définition : La Colère (ou Ira en latin) est une affirmation de sa personne ou d'une volonté personnelle, émotion résultant d'un manque, d'une frustration ou d'une blessure physique ou psychique

Citation : « La colère est née pour la destruction commune » Sénèque

Synonymes : amertume, rancœur, agressivité, antipathie, courroux, déchaînement

DIEUX & DÉESSES

Némésis, Déesse Grec de la Juste Colère et de la Rétribution Céleste

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Tisonnier

Phrase à associer : Le coléreux se déchaîne dans sa cage, ne faisant qu'en renforcer sa solidité

.

Chapitre 6 : Luxuria ou Luxure

Définition : La Luxure (ou Luxuria en latin) est un penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels

Citation : « La luxure n'égare pas les gens, les gens s'égarent eux-mêmes » Proverbe

Synonymes : impudeur, indécence, débauche, perversion, pornographie, lubricité

DIEUX & DEESSES

Aphrodite, Déesse Grec de l'Amour et de la Sexualité

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Boxeur en dentelle

Phrase à associer : La luxure ne s'épanouit que si deux personnes au moins partagent ce vice

.

Chapitre 7 : Superbia ou Orgueil

Définition : L'Orgueil (ou Superbia en latin) est une opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, qu'on a de sa valeur personnelle aux dépens de la considération due à autrui

Citation : « L'orgueil est aussi fréquemment hypocrite que la modestie » Jean Rostaud

Synonymes : dignité, arrogance, mépris, autosatisfaction, prétention, audace

DIEUX & DEESSES

Tecciztecati, Dieu Aztèque de la Fierté, devenu la Lune

QUOTIDIEN

Objet : Miroir

Phrase à associer : L'orgueil est aux Hommes, ce que l'humilité est aux Démons, un poison

Je me permets de vous informer également que le pêché n'est pas obligé de toucher un des personnages de votre couple, mais aussi un personnage secondaire tant que vous le présentez correctement.

Vous pouvez également retrouver le défi sur le forum La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons, si vous souhaitez le réaliser dans le cadre d'un défi qui rapporte des points, au lien suivant : www. fanfiction. net topic/201789/171670190/1/


End file.
